The Fate of Earth
by Cole Borders
Summary: Humanity has its back against the wall and must put up a last stand if they and Earth are to survive against the Invid.


Prologue

Humanity was once a prospering species. They have been fighting for as long as they could remember,war after war. And after centuries of war humanity grew weak after so much conflict they had almost destroyed themselves along with their own world. During the year 2150 humanity had a long and prosperous peace but was faced with a problem, there were just too many souls on such little a world. So as the population exceeded 50 billion they had little choice but to search for other worlds to call home. With all of the worlds remaining governments coming together to form the UEF the United Earth Federation, their goal to seek out new habitable worlds and to find a new home for humanity. They succeeded and soon they began building ships to go out and colonize this new world. In 2200, 50 years later the UEFs territory was growing now with 10 worlds and a population exceeding 150 billion, humanity had a golden age of prosperity, but eventually all good things must come to an end. In the year 2205 the UEF lost contact with their outer most world Aruroa. With the lack of communication from the entire planet the UEF sent a small detachment of transport ships along with a single frigate as protection as protocol demanded. Their mission was to simply find out why communication on Aruroa had ceased and to reestablish contact with the planet. Little did the detachment of ships know just what they would encounter.

Adam was grumpy being assigned to the S. it was not the ship he wanted to be on."The Mercy a damn frigate, why not the Juggernaut or the Ark now those are some fine ships" said Adam. "Oh quit your bellyaching bro we'll be on our way to the Gorgon after this mission" Sam smiled while he set in the coordinates on his console to where we were supposed to jump in system to find out what happened to Aruora, he was always the opportunist and was cool like that. As far as brothers went he was the best. "I know, I know but this ship is so obsolete I'm just saying". "Don't let the captain hear that little statement crewman" Francis was the ships navigational officer he was offered to be promoted to captain himself but that would mean leaving his post here on Mercy and saying goodbye to his oldest friend. Suddenly the door to the bridge slid open and everyone snapped to attention. "Captain on deck" Francis shouted. The captain from what I had been told was a scary guy to disappoint especially if you failed to do your duties correctly and on time he had a long grey beard and a cigar in his mouth. He apparently has served on this ship for 45 years and has never lost anyone on any of his missions. "At ease everyone" said the captain. I quickly went back to my post next to Sam who was finishing imputing the coordinates into his console. "Crewman are those coordinates ready" "Aye captain" Sam said as the captain sat in his chair and took another puff of his cigar. "Good, now has there been any changes to the mission" "No captain we are still the first ship that is to jump and ensure it is safe to bring in the transport ships so they can reestablish contact with Aruroa" said Francis. "Very well old friend, are we given a green light to proceed" "Aye sir all crew have been accounted for and all systems are good to go" "Very well then punch it" And with that Sam engaged our jump drive and we saw the stars expand and fade as we entered lightspeed. I wondered why did Aruroa lose contact with everything I mean a ship I can understand but a whole planet that was just unheard of. "Exiting lightspeed in 5". As Sam counted down my heart was pounding. I have never seen Aruroa in person just pictures. " 4...3...2" My guess is that they must have had an enormous power failure or system malfunction. "1" As we successfully jumped in system I thought to myself how long would it take to fix this until I looked up from my console to see nothing but destruction. We all looked in utter horror as we approached what was supposed to be the planet Aruroa. "Oh my god is...is that the planet" asked Sam in a whisper. "Recheck our coordinates now!" Yelled the captain. "Sir we are at the correct... "Check again dammit this can't be right that can't be... " "That is the planet sir." We stood there in awe and terror. "How could this have happened" asked Sam. "I don't... "Captian picking up something on radar" said Francis "Is it survivors" he asked hopefully. "No sir its design isn't in our database its...unknown sir coming right for us" The ship in question was massive easily 10 times bigger than ours. "Sir im reading an energy signature from it." As I looked closer at the unknown ship its front section seemed to glow a violent red. "Is it about to... "All hands brace for..." The captain never got to finish his sentence as the S.S Mercy was split in two.

When the aliens saw another ship jump into system they realized that humanity was not limited to just one world but had inhabited others so they tracked the flight path that the human ship had took and found another world controlled by humans the alien ship then fired at the human ships cutting through them like butter but more had come to stop the alien menace and so for 15 years humanity fought these aliens both in space and on the planets themselves, attempting to halt their path of destruction on the human race but to no avail and in the year 2220 Earth was found despite the length's the UEF went through to keep it hidden from the aliens whch they had called the Invid. With the human fleet all but destroyed the Invid launched a planetary invasion of earth send most if not all of their forces planet side. With the invasion underway the Invid had made a mistake a mistake the captain of the S. noticed.

Knowing his single ship could never defeat the alien dreadnaught in a fair fight be decided to make it unfair. He was the sole survivor on his ship as from his previous battle had knocked him unconscious he woke to find his entire crew dead. With most of the ship damaged beyond repair he only had access to one simple functions the auxiliary thrusters. That limited him to only one option as he fired up his thrusters he aimed the ship at the dreadnought. "Collision course detected" The ships AI had warned but it didn't matter. With the ship on a one way trip he thought about his crew, his friends, and family all were gone. "Warning collision imminent in t minus 1 minute and 17 seconds". With his death so close his mind raced with thoughts from his childhood then his days in high school his graduation was nothing too special but he had always remembered how he triped and fell flat on his face that made him chuckle a bit. "Impact in t minus 45 seconds" With the dreadnought in clear view and only getting bigger he once again went back to his memories he rembered how he met his wife Sarah at a bar and in a few months they got married and soon after that his son Tyler was born. "T minus 15 seconds" Now the ship was so close it filled his view port he was surprised he hadn't been shot at but was was thankful whatever the case was. When he knew he was close enough he smiled. "Computer initiate self destruct my authorization" "Confirmed self destruct initiated..." As the core was overloading he thought to himself I've done my part now I can see them again. And with that the core exploded into a massive ball of fire taking both ships with it.

Now trapped on Earth the Invid were forced to make Earth their home so they began to construct their hives all across the globe but with the UEF fighting them each step of the way on every continent. A year passed and humanity has finally gained the upper hand learning that the Invid have finished construction of their main hive that had supposedly housed their queen a final assault was put into action to destroy the hive and kill the queen the UEF threw everything it had at it for one last battle to decide who would win the Earth.


End file.
